In The Rain
by Charlottes2
Summary: We can say that the rain joined the We can also say that the umbrella united them. But the truth is that they were made for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Drops of rain competed to see which came first to the windowsill. Look it was a distraction to that blond. He just wanted to forget for mere seconds how complicated was his life. The young man was tired of trying to be perfect, his father was charging more and it was the annoying. The blond was of age could not be controlled for life like a marionette. I had to start controlling their own lives. And to demonstrate that no longer take any more, he took the car that usually your driver drives and went to the farthest place from your home.

An act of rebellion? Perhaps. However liberating.

And now? He felt fear him corrode. I could imagine his father looking under him, judging him, making him feel insignificant. All actions have consequences and every minute away from home the consequences increased.

Then he rose suddenly from the chair willing to go up to the counter to pay your coffee and go home. And so he did. He took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant aroma of coffee that the establishment exuded. It was toward the door preparing umbrella. Heavy rain continued to fall, and people were still trying to protect her. While the young man was toward the storm that awaited him. He stopped under the awning of Le Coffee, a coffee shop from thousands of others in New York.E stayed there for a few seconds, trying to find the courage to go to the car. When the corner of his eye he noticed the presence of another person, which probably housed the rain. He turned a little face and realized three things:

(A) The young family had blue hair

(Two) Family Clothing

(Three) A familiar face

It did not take much effort to recognize the boy the girl. Of course, who would not recognize the person who almost ran over? For a second he did not know what to do. His life really was full of problems. Until the blue realized the blonde's presence and was quick to remember the almost trampling.

-You?! Did this chasing me?

She was angry and he astonished.

-What? No! It was pure coincidence.

She rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. He was bothered by his presence.

-by Way you dress, you must have a lot of money. If you think you can do it all and have no consequence, it is totally wrong.

He runs his hand through his hair, containing the anger growing in his chest. He did not need someone else to scold. But maintained the posture, as it was taught.

Look, sorry about earlier today. I was distracted and his head in the clouds ...

-for Her head was this concentrated in the car. Driving is an act of responsibility.

Yeah, I know- The blond sighs. Oh, if the girl knew why he directed like crazy a few hours ago. The subject was in the air. She turned to face the rain and he mentally encouraged to return home.

-What is your name?

He asked in order to curl.

-Ahm? My name is Marinette. Because?

He shrugged

-You know, to know each other in a more civilized manner. By the way my name is Adrien.

The blond waited such Marinette freak out or something. But she only looked at him quickly and turned back the rain and grab their notebooks. Adrien did not understand that. After all, he was Adrien Agreste one of the most famous models in the world, son of Gabriel Agreste one of the most famous designers in the world. That is, it was quickly recognized, especially the girls. Well, not for that. It made him curious.

-How old are you?

-My mother taught me that we should never talk to strangers. You should do the same.

-I Do not get out much house-He said half entristecido- But when I go out to most people recognize me.

Marinette opened his mouth to say something but can not because his cell phone started that took the bag was concerned with the name you saw on the screen.

-Hello? Nino? What happened? Yes I am already coming home ... What?! ... I do not believe it! It is there that I'm already coming ... Why? ... Oh my God! How could I have forgotten the , I'll find a way ... good Ta ... I'll call you in a .

Marinette looks desperate for rain and then to the did not know what was going on in the personal life of the girl, but wanted to help - there

-this with a problem?

-Let's say that I will need to face the rain.

-If you want, I can give you a ride.

She looks scared, and honestly he had expected this reaction. How many guys offer a ride to a girl you just met?

-N-P-not have to worry.

He noted the nevorsismo in her voice, which was probably thinking he's crazy.

-I'm not a freak, okay? You know, that stupid idea. Of course you would think I'm a stalker or something.

-Tud- The b- well, anyway, thanks. But ... I'm going now.

-Wait - He says calling attention Marinette. The blonde opens the umbrella and extends in the direction hers can have it. Perhaps to apologize for earlier today.

The blue is no reaction. It first looks at the umbrella and then to the green blonde eyes. They were green as grass and overflowed with kindness, selflessness and gallantry. Marinette did not know what was happening to him, she just knew I was mesmerized by those eyes.

Even with its problems, Adrien, was trying to help others, as well as his mother had taught him. Knowing he was doing something your mother would like him to do, made him smile.

And suddenly, she came out of trance, startled by the rapid beat of his heart. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, but she did not hear them. His hand went toward the umbrella automatically. His fingers touched lightly on him and soon after involved the cold metal. Adrien widened the smile, but can not help laughing when the umbrella is closed on the girl. And when he saw her again focused his eyes as blue as the clear sky. And suddenly he managed to forget their problems by mere seconds.

Both maintained a slight smile on his face

-O-O-bound. B-b-well-and I will-i going

-I hope you find more times would.

Her cheeks were rosy.

-T Also e-espero - she began to walk protected by guard rain. But before pulling away too much, she lowered her head and said:

-only To q to get s-knowing, I prefer e-forget this t-whole story of almost being run over.

-Thank You have just taken a huge weight off my back.

She gave a small smile and then walked away. Adrien felt lighter, just did not know the origin of this lightness right.

Fate is funny. He takes us through so many things, simply we find those who are destined.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set, giving various shades of silver overcast sky. Fearful Adrien fingers wrapped the handle of the main door of the mansion Agreste. Instantly the blond felt like running away again, however remained no good escape the inevitable. Life probably would he meet his father, being at home or not. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the place where he lived. Small tremors went through his body, fear was the consuming again. The noise from the large door being closed echoed through the huge room. Everything was so great, but so empty. Adrien heard hurried footsteps approaching, he recognized them, was Nathalie. The secretary quickly appeared on the boy's field of view, and so the woman saw him let out a sigh. His eyes conveyed the relief she would never say in words.

-Adrien ... I think you see your father ...

He lowered his head and nodded. He was defeated, totally helpless. He started up the stairs to his father's office. There was a lump in her throat and sweat in your hands, the way his body was reacting to that situation showed how much he feared his father. Nathalie followed him without saying anything, not even a smile she had given him.

Within seconds the blonde was facing the door that separated him from his father. Three hits and a voice saying "you can get." The door was opened and the blond entered shrunk in place of cold tones, not as cold as the man who was there. The door was closed and the silence filled the air.

Gabriel Agreste was sitting in a luxury chair and in front there was a huge table very well organized. His face was serious and indifferent. Adrien not looked at him and not say anything. Just stood near the door with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Gabriel cleared his throat and his voice was calm, something that Adrien did not expect.

What did you think when you decided to run that car?

Adrien closed his eyes and prepared to respond. Will finally his father wanted to know how he felt in that world? It was so weird, but no longer so Gabriel shouted with a voice filled with anger.

Probably, NOTHING! - He continued to scream - Nothing! You thought of nothing!

Adrien cringed. The hands of Gabriel knocked heavily on the table and he stood up.

-Will You do not see? When you do something, something that affects me directly. So it's control. You're not an immature teenager!

One word, that was enough to awaken something in Adrien's chest. Courage, the feeling that always needed for all these years, now began to rummage in it.

-Control? How can I control? I never had control over my life!

His words were almost ironic. Green eyes met blue. They stared at each other. The man was still on the boy's response. However tried to stand firm, it was an affront.

Do not talk that way to me, Adrien! I am your father and do what is best for you.

-A Parent does not deprive a child to go to school, make friends or leaving home. A father does not fill a child of chores for other Aceh perfect. He does not make the son pose for the company where he works only to get more fame. A parent does not control the life of a child as if it were a toy. Years ago I was doing all this only to find that so I could get closer to the Lord, but I was wrong. You continue to treat me in a cold, indifferent, as if I were an insignificant person. I never wanted to be a disobedient child, much less rebellious. But I'm tired! I got tired of it all!

Adrien spoke all at once, but still had much to say. His heart was pounding, he felt the audacity of what he had done. His father hated being faced.

\- NOW ARRIVES, ADRIEN - Adrien looked into his father's eyes and deep regret for having done this. Gabriel's gaze was scary. Adrien remembered having seen that look only once, the memory was terrible. - Go to your room and not come out from there until further notice.

The man sat down again, her tone was cold. Adrien stared at the floor as terrible memories invaded her mind. He could not say anything, then simply nodded and left. I would not argue with the father so soon, not while his courage was hidden.

Walking into the room slowly with his head in the clouds did not notice the presence of the woman who practically ran to him. Just before entering your room Adrien feel fingers holding his arm and turns momentarily. Nathalie looks at him in the eye and says:

-Please Never do it, Adrien.

Her voice exuded compassion. Adrien smiled. I did not expect that these words out of Nathalie's mouth, but he was happy to know that someone had been worried about him.

Night came quickly. The night sky was filled with thick clouds, but that did not cover the crescent moon. Adrien watched. Supported the porch eave with the cold winds to swing his blond hair, he compared the satellite. All saw only her perfect part and famous, no one saw her lonely and shy of. He looked at any point and the memories of that calendar day, began to move in his mind. Since the act of impulsiveness until the repentance until the blue-haired girl. He paused and smiled. She had not recognized, which was rare. She made him feel normal until a real smile she had managed to take it. He wanted to be able to thank her for letting him forget their problems for a few seconds. The memories continued to go through his mind and stopped in his father's eyes. Sent chills through his body. He did not want to remember the past, he actually wanted to forget the horrible memory. His gaze went to the moon, directly to your dark side.

In his past there was a secret that was as dark as the dark side of the moon.


End file.
